Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 18
Vote templates The Rules, Briefly :Note: This section is subject to change! *No more than eight suggestions per week. *1 support column. *Signed on users only. *If a character fought recently, don't suggest him/her in a fight for at least two weeks. *No talk templates *Sign your suggestions/votes/comments with ~~~~ and a # in front of it. *Don't vote for your own suggestion. You automatically vote for it if you suggest it. *No duplicate fights (unless it hasn't happened in more than a year) *All fight suggestions will be archived after a new fight is selected *A user can only suggest one fight per week (i.e.- you can't suggest 3 fights at one time) *No suggestion fights 2 weeks in a row. *Post WHY you support/oppose Fight Suggestions Diababa vs Kalle Demos The battle of the plant bosses. One's a Twilit parasite, and the other's a Demon of Nature. both weak to a boomerang Solar flute 18:50, 28 July 2008 (UTC) : : I actually think this is a cool fight (I even thought of submitting it a few weeks back), but apparently a lot of people don't like Kalle Demos, so I think that Diababa would win, hence me being neutral on this. Xykeb Zraliv 21:53, 28 July 2008 (UTC) : : Ya i see the relation but it is kinda random-- : : I don't like it. By the way, wasn't this suggested last week? --AuronKaizer 19:30, 29 July 2008 (UTC) : : No AuronKaizer, it wasn't suggested last week, if it was suggested at all (I'm not sure, I'd have to look in the archives, but I don't recall it ever being suggested). Xykeb Zraliv 22:28, 29 July 2008 (UTC) Nabooru vs. Admiral Aveil Leader of the Hyrule Gerudos (before Ganondorf was in command) vs. Leader of the Termina Gerudos. Who is better: the thief or the pirate? : : Actually nabooru's second in command, plus we don't know yet if there is a terminian ganon (maybe it's majora). Solar flute : :There, I changed the heading. Is that better?--Moblin slayer 18:46, 28 July 2008 (UTC) : :yes, yes it is. Solar flute : : Aveil isn't very interesting in my opinion, so I think that Nabooru would be the obvious winner, and it's never good to have an obvious winner. Xykeb Zraliv 21:50, 28 July 2008 (UTC) : : Would a Terminian Gannondorf be a good guy? Twinrova was good in MM, so it's possible. SilverDragon28 15:44, 29 July 2008 (UTC) : : It would be like a match with "Hacksaw" Jim Duggan. Whether he wins or loses, it's gonna be a squash match. And Admiral Aveil does not have one guano's chance in Hell! ...esund, Norway. --AuronKaizer 19:30, 29 July 2008 (UTC) : : Solar Flute, how could Ganondorf be Majora? Everyone else looks exactly the same as their terminian counterparts, plus I doubt there even is a Terminian Ganondorf (I'm not saying that there is no way, I'm just saying that I personally don't think there is). Xykeb Zraliv 22:22, 29 July 2008 (UTC) Armos vs. Beamos Battle of the stone enemies with similar names, who shall win this battle?! Poelossus 06:30, 29 July 2008 (UTC) : :Similar in name, but not in function. They are really different, other than being made of stone and having a name ending in "mos".--Moblin slayer 12:16, 29 July 2008 (UTC) : : I don't see why suggestions have to be "similar". In fact, can't remember any rule saying that. Sure, it's nice to have two articles which are connected somehow, but it would be fun with just a random battle (not the crap FFXII kind of random battle) once in a while. I actually like this, and although they aren't that similar, they're both statues (in one game or another, anyway) so I say we give it a go. --AuronKaizer 19:30, 29 July 2008 (UTC) : : Not a great fight, but better than the other ones on this page. Xykeb Zraliv 22:30, 29 July 2008 (UTC) Armos Titan vs. Goron Golem These enemies were both cut from Twilight Princess, but who do you should have been in it? Dark Ridley 15:20, 29 July 2008 (UTC) : : Um... Do we even have pictures of them? If so, then sure, why not? --'God Of ' 17:46, 29 July 2008 (UTC) : : No pictures, but I have a video showing both ( http://youtube.com/watch?v=s-x2cl9ACV4&feature=related ) : : Two Beta monsters people almost don't know exist. I don't think so, junior. --AuronKaizer 19:30, 29 July 2008 (UTC) : : I agree with AuronKaizer, most people don't even know they exist, and there's not enough information about either of them for either one to be interesting. Xykeb Zraliv 22:05, 29 July 2008 (UTC) Hero of Time vs. Hero of Twilight Link vs. Link. Can the hero beat a past life/reincarnation of himself? SilverDragon28 15:50, 29 July 2008 (UTC) : : I have some doubts that people might vote for this, but I wanted to try anyway. SilverDragon28 15:50, 29 July 2008 (UTC) : : Basically, like Toon Link versus "Regular" Link, this is the same character versus each other. Not completely, but almost. And don't add more mess to the already insurmountable amount of redirect links here. --AuronKaizer 19:30, 29 July 2008 (UTC) : : Way too similar, the only difference is what they actually did (Their personalities are virtually the same), so you may as well have asked which game is better. Xykeb Zraliv 22:10, 29 July 2008 (UTC) The Old Sage of Earth vs. The Old Sage of Winds Ya would've done Makar vs. Medli but you can't duplicate suggestions so... oh and i called Fado the sage of winds so there is no confusion.-- : : Sure, why not? Both characters are equally unimportant and dead, so why not? --AuronKaizer 19:30, 29 July 2008 (UTC) : : That's the point AuronKaizer, neither are very important (Well, they're important, but only for storyline purposes, they don't actually serve a purpose is what I'm saying). Xykeb Zraliv 22:06, 29 July 2008 (UTC)